contagionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Kendall
= = Early Life Dallas Kendall was born in 2522 on the planet Tribute. He had a relatively normal childhood for a military family. His father, Jeffrey Louis Kendall, became one of the first ODSTs, joining their ranks just a few months after Dallas was born. His mother, Leia Kendall, worked as an ONI engineer, specializing in the fields of biology, psychology, and artificial intelligence. Leia, his mother, was a close assistant of Dr. Halsey, who was introduced to Kendall when he was just 7 years old. Dr. Halsey saw much potential in Dallas, and wanted to conscript him into her second wave of Spartan-II. But this time, she would receive consent of his parents. Leia, having worked closely with the S-II project, was very reluctant to oblige, but after a long talk with Halsey, who convinced Dallas' parents the project had come a long way in the past few years, they both agreed. So he was taken to Earth in mid-2531 where he received extensive training, but the S-II project was shutdown however, and Dallas was then placed into the S-III project. He again received laborious and difficult training, but was once again taken from the project by ONI to complete top secret and top priority missions before he could receive any biological augmentations. Battle of Tribute Not much is known about the battle except it was a small and pricey victory for the UNSC forces in 2552. After the initial glassing of Reach, the Covenant had left some ships behind to continue the glassing of UNSC planets. Luckily, Tribute had received news of the Fall of Reach first and was able to prepare. UNSC losses were somewhere in 240,000s while the entirety of the Covenant forces sent to Tribute were annihilated. Dallas' father was unfortunately killed during the battle at age 52, whose death was more than befitting for a man of such status, as reported by the men who served under him. Jeffrey was in charge of setting off the NOVA bombs that were snuck upon twenty Covenant ships in orbit around Tribute. He lead the assault on one warship. Everything, surprisingly went off without a hitch with some moderate casualties. Once the NOVA was planted and the Lieutenant Colonel made it back to the escape pods with his squads, he was stopped by an Elite before he was able to enter the pod. The Elite rammed an Energy Sword through his mid section and lifted him up with his other hand, as to prolong his suffering. "Eject...now" he ordered as more of the Covenant made their way to the escape pods. His men reluctantly left the Lieutenant Colonel behind. As the Elite moved Jeffrey to inspect his kill, Jeffry looked up to face his enemy, rammed the detonator down the Elite's throat and slammed his mouth shut. His final words, "Choke on it," were heard over comm radios, just before twenty explosions erupted throughout space. The Covenant energy shields caused the blasts to stay within their shells, saving his men who ejected at the last minute. His mother survived, however, and remained on Tribute while Dallas trained and fought all over the galaxy. Jeffrey Kendall was hailed as the Hero of Tribute throughout the entirety of the colonies. Military Career Most if not all of Major Kendall's missions are classified at the highest levels of security, but it is known that many took place behind enemy lines and on uncharted planets. At the height of the Human-Covenant War in 2552 and 2553, however, Kendall was placed back on the front lines, leading his men in victory and suffering with them in defeat, racking up one of the most impressive military records to date, some may argue even better than John-117. He fought in some very notable battles, including the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Battle of Installation 04, the Second Battle of Reach, the First Battle of Earth, the Battle of Installation 05, the Second Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Installation 00. He has a record of 214 registered kills and has a record of several prestigious and notable awards, including the Medal of Honor and Colonial Cross. He was promoted to Major of the Marine Corps upon his return from the Ark, awarded several prestigious awards, and was present at the Hillside Memorial, where he posted a picture of his father and was one of the soldiers that presented the 21-Gun Salute. Some say Dallas fought side-by-side John-117 and Thel Vadam throughout most of the Battle of Installation 00, but Dallas likes to keep secrets. As another award for his impressive and dedicated service to the military, he was positioned on the planet Hope in 2555 as a sort of vacation. Current Status Major Kendall's current status is listed as MIA. In 2555, Dallas was relocated to the inner colony planet Hope as a reward for his services and dedication to the UNSC. Other than some rebel uprisings and some violent outbreaks, Kendall's service record on Hope remained otherwise peaceful. After all, Hope got its name for being one of the most beautiful and peaceful colonies ever. It was also the first Sangheilli-Human colony, symbolizing the "hope" that the two species could coexist. In early 2558, ONI HQ on Earth received a distress beacon from Hope, but no rescue attempt was made. A garbled message was attached to the beacon, but it was deemed top secret at the highest clearance level. Once people began asking questions, ONI quickly, and quietly, stopped the questions. The distress beacon was the last ever transmission from Hope, and it has remained that way for several months. ONI has refused to disclose details on it, and the civilian rescue attempts have never come back. Major Dallas Kendall, the residents of Hope, and the rescue parties sent to Hope are listed as "Presumed Dead." Hope is now listed in the ONI database as "Beyond salvation." Personality and Appearance Major Kendall was a very warmhearted person, but had the battle drive of an Elite ten-fold. He is very kind and sincere to his marines, even cracking a few jokes, but once it comes to battle, Dallas' becomes very serious and his leader instincts take over. Some have noted Dallas was "a demon" on the battlefield as he becomes a totally different person. Any threat in his way was taken down quickly and efficiently without much, if any, thought. And his marines praise him for his leadership during battle, saying that he was willing to risk his own life to save just one marine. His perseverance is undying. Dallas has been known to kill his enemies with the butte of his rifle, his bear hands, his helmet, and anything he could grab after he ran out of ammo. If Kendall is alive, he would be 36 years old. He was last to known to have short, cropped brown hair, medium-sized brown eyes, a very masculine and sturdy face with a strong jaw. He has several scars, two on his lower left chin, one on his right cheek, and one on the lower part of his left eye leading down to his cheek. He was about 6'4", weighing in at about 245 lbs. He also had the appearance of 30 year old, due to his muscular and fit physique. Kendall has mottos that greatly reflect his personality, and they are: *"Heroes never live, legends never die." *"The battle does not stop when you're out of ammunition. Go down swinging." *"There are two lines you should never cross... horizontal and vertical." Upon describing his expertise with a sniper rifle. *"The only thing I feel when I kill is the recoil of my rifle..." Secretive Life Not much is really known about Dallas' military service except for his service during the battles at the height of the Human-Covenant War. Thus, rumors have spread rampant about Major Kendall and his mythic service record. These include: *Major Kendall single-handedly destroyed a Covenant outpost with a hijacked Wraith. *Major Kendall killed a Brute by beating it to death with his bear hands. *Major Kendall killed several Elites, Jackals, and Grunt by beating them to death with his helmet. *Major Kendall has a pet Grunt. *Major Kendall charged into a battle and wasted all of his ammunition, and kept fighting, killing with the butte of his rifle. *Major Kendall killed three Brutes with a single sniper round. *Major Kendall sparred with the Master Chief. *Major Kendall dueled with Thel Vadam. And the rumors go on and on. Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Main Characters Category:Story